What Are They Doing?
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: The hikaris have all got together, so the yamis have gone to find out what they're up to...with a little surprise in store. A couple of swear words. Hikarishipping, hinted Yamishipping.
1. What Are They Doing?

_Hikarishipping for Fire Drastar. It's got a lot of humour in it. And a couple of swear words._

**LINE BREAK. START OF STORY.**

"Hikari, where are you going?" The former tomb robber looked up to see Ryou putting his coat on.

"I'm going round to Malik's. Marik's coming round here, so you won't be bored." Ryou opened the door and nearly stepped out, before remembering something. "And please try to stay out of trouble." Bakura just grunted in response.

Around ten minutes later the door burst open and Marik sauntered in before collapsing on the sofa with Bakura.

"Why are you watching the TV?" Bakura shrugged.

"It's interesting."

"...It's not even on."

"I know."

"And people call me crazy."

Meanwhile in the Game Shop...

"But, Aibou, I need you here-"

"No, Yami, I have to go to Malik's. You need to stay here and guard the shop."

"But what if you get attacked? What if Marik is there? What if Bakura and Marik come here?"

"Then you need to be here to stop Bakura-klepto from stealing anything. Goodbye." And with that Yugi walked out of the Game Shop.

Back at Bakura's...

"How did Malik get you out of the house this time?"

"He threatened to tell Ishizu that it was me who ate her cat."

"...I thought she already knew that." Marik shook his head.

"Different cat."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Did it taste any different?"

"Nope. It still tasted like fur." Bakura blinked.

"You're not supposed to eat the fur. You're supposed to skin it."

Back at the Game Shop...

Yami was playing Duel Monsters against himself.

"I shall defeat you, foul villain! Now I lay these two cards face down and play Magnet Warrior Alpha in Attack mode!" He then put down his hand and ran over to the other side.

"Ore-no Turn! Draw!" He looked at the card. "I play Pot of Greed! Now I Special summon Watapon to the field, the sacrifice it to play Dark Magician Girl! I set two cards face down, and attack!" He then ran to the other side of the field.

"Activate Trap, Mirror Force!"

"Activate Trap, Seven tools of the Bandit! I pay one thousand life points to negate the effect of Mirror Force!" He then ran to the other side of the table.

"I activate the spell, Magical Hats!" He then ran to the other side.

"But I activate De-spell, meaning that the attack goes through."

"No! You will pay for that!"

"I don't think so!"

Yami really was getting a kick out of beating himself. It was an advantage when you knew exactly what the other player (yourself) had played.

Back at Bakura's...

"Do you know what our hikaris are actually doing when they get together?"

"...Hot sex?" Bakura stared at his supposed best friend.

"Please, Marik, be sensible. Our hikaris are too innocent for that."

There was a brief pause in which both yamis stared at the TV (which still wasn't on).

"Hey, Bakura, want to go annoy the Pharaoh?"

And back (once again) to the Game Shop...

"And now I use Sage's Stone to allow Dark Magician Girl to call forth her master; behold, the DARK MAGICIAN!" And he slapped the card on the table, before running round to the other side.

"Oh no, not him!"

"Yes! And now, my Dark Magician will attack your Dark Magician Girl! And then Dark Magician Girl will finish off with a direct attack!"

"NOOO! How could I lose?" Yami sank to the floor clutching his head, before running back around.

"Ha!" He made a dramatic pose, one hand pointing towards his "opponent", the other on his hip. "I have won, and the world is saved!"

"Having fun there, Yami?" A cold, sarcastic sneer made him quickly drop the pose. Bakura and Marik stood there; very amused expressions on their faces. He dropped his hand, an unhappy look crossing his face before it was replaced with an angry one.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were watching you play Duel Monsters against _yourself_, but now, we're just going to annoy you until you try and send us to the Shadow Realm. And then we'll annoy you some more because you can't catch us."

"You've already succeeded in annoying me, so why don't you try a different goal?"

"Ah, Pharaoh was having fun being defeated by himself!" Bakura fake cooed.

"Oh, I know!" Marik jumped up and down waving his hand in the air, making the saner yamis sweat-drop a little. "Let's go see what the hikaris are doing!"

Bakura's eyebrows raised.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." He then grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him out, Marik bouncing along behind. "You're coming too, Pharaoh."

"Don't I get any say in the matter?"

"No."

They walked/bounced for a couple of miles, in which none of them remembered that they had a car, which would have been much quicker, before finally arriving at the Ishtar house.

Bakura finally let go of Yami's wrist, and sneakily tip-toed up to the house. Making the other two yamis raise their eyebrows and snicker.

"And he calls me insane."

"Look, this is what you're supposed to do. And I'm a thief, so I should kn-Holy shit!" Bakura had just look through the open window, before ducking down, his eyes wide. Marik and Yami looked at each other, before looking at the traumatized thief.

They shrugged, then went up to the house and looked through the window like Bakura had done.

"Holy shit!"

"I told you so." Bakura chided them as they sat down with him. "I must say though Marik, you called it." Said being of darkness just nodded, currently too shocked to actually make a noise. "Marik?" Bakura waved his hand in front of his best friend's glazed expression. "Crap. I think they broke him."

If you're wondering what it was that broke Marik and traumatized the other two, well...

Yugi and Ryou were snogging in the middle of the living room, hands all over each other. Malik was behind Yugi, licking his ear and with one hand down Yugi's trousers; the other hand having sneaked round onto Ryou's ass. While this wasn't very explicit, it certainly became _very _explicit as the yamis watched.

Bakura was currently wondering whether he should have known about this, and whether every time Ryou had been round to see his "friends" this was what they were really doing. No wonder he was always so happy. Of course, this whole train of thought brought Bakura to another idea, one which he voiced to his companions like this:

"Maybe we should try it?"

**LINE BREAK. END OF STORY. **

_Hope you like it! Think of it as a late Christmas present! R&R!_


	2. What They Were Doing

_**The second part, because the first part didn't really have much Hikarishipping in it. So this is the same day, but from their point of view instead. Little hints and stuff, shonen-ai, threesome, it's Hikarishipping, not much I can really do about that. Again for Fire DraStar.**_

**Break**

Ryou left the house he shared with Bakura, sighed, and then set off for Malik's. Malik had called him to tell him that Ishizu and Odion had left to go to Egypt to pick something up for the museum, and he could get Marik out of the house. Therefore they could go round and be together with Yugi.

They kept their relationship secret because they were slightly afraid of what the Yamis would do if they told them. Bakura and Marik would take the piss out them, stop them from seeing each other, and annoy Yami with something else. Yami would most likely think Ryou and Malik, especially Malik, were taking advantage of Yugi. Also it was fun keeping it a secret.

He walked down the drive, getting into his battered blue car and driving away, seeing Marik walk towards his house, he was slightly glad he had left. He wasn't particularly fond of the crazy yami. But he was very fond of said yami's hikari. Too fond, some might say.

He arrived at Malik's house, parking in the street quickly and rushed in through the bright purple door (Malik and Marik had finally come to an agreement on the shade - half way between lilac and violet), eager to see Malik, who was lying on the sofa looking bored.

Ryou jumped on him, knocking him over.

"You look bored. Might if I cheer you up?" Malik grinned, recovering.

"I certainly wouldn't." They locked lips, not having much room to move so they stayed that way before Malik sat up with Ryou on his lap.

"Malik, why don't you have the TV on like you normally do?"

"I didn't want it blaring in the background."

"But you like TV."

"Not as much as I like you." Ryou blushed as Malik kissed his cheek.

The door opened and Yugi shuffled in looking harassed. He changed the moment he saw, Ryou and Malik, taking a running dive into them and leaving them in a laughing heap on the sofa.

"Sorry I took a while. Yami was throwing a fit. You know how he is." They all straightened up. Malik sat between the other two.

"So, my two wonderful ukes, how's everything been in the 12 hours I haven't been watching you?" Ryou and Yugi's eyes connected before they jumped on Malik. This time they ended up on the floor as the two tickle-attacked Malik into hysterics.

Ryou sat on Malik's chest and held his arms while Yugi sat on his legs. Malik pouted.

"No fair!" Ryou smiled innocently at him.

"Now Malik, what was that about you being dominant? Because it sure doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting."

"That's because you're on top of me!" Malik mock struggled, squealing his protest. Ryou smirked and leaned close.

"Perhaps I should take advantage of that then, hmm?" Malik shivered. He had never quite worked out how Ryou went from cute and innocent to dangerous and seductive in five seconds flat. He liked both.

"Perhaps you both should." Malik whispered back, his tone almost desperate. Now if Yugi would just move up his legs a little more...

Sometime later, the three were standing up, mostly dressed. Ryou had grabbed Yugi into a deep kiss while Malik went behind him, mouth on Yugi's neck as Yugi himself moaned in pleasure. Ryou moved out of the lip lock and whispered something for all three to hear.

"We're being watched."

**Break**

_**I know it's a little short, but I'm really lazy and am supposed to be revising/drinking painkillers. I have my exams soon, so not many updates...plus I'm working on a story which will go on DeviantArt, and will only be posted here when I'm finished.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
